darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
205
Carolyn tells Elizabeth about her fright with Willie, who meanwhile is intrigued by Collins family legends and the odd portrait of Barnabas Collins hanging in the foyer. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The sun is bright over Collinwood this morning, but inside the great house, shadows remain. Shadows from the past, shadows of guilt, fear... fears that must be kept secret. In the drawing room, Carolyn examines the gun with which she held Willie at bay. She jumps when Elizabeth enters, but Carolyn won't confide in her or show her what she's hiding. She reveals the gun and that last night she almost killed a man. Act I Carolyn recounts the situation to a shocked Elizabeth, then apologizes as she's badmouthing an invited guest. Elizabeth wants to talk to Jason about the incident, promising that it will never happen again. Carolyn puts the gun away and shivers. In the Study, Elizabeth confronts Jason, ordering him to order Willie to leave Collinwood immediately or she'll call the police. She calls his bluff, saying she'll risk her own exposure to protect Carolyn. Act II Jason backs down his threat, but claims he needs time to get rid of Willie, a few days. Elizabeth wants him out today; Jason points out that Willie can complicate things for them. McGuire promises to soothe Willie and reminds Elizabeth of the last time she trusted him 18 years ago. Elizabeth reaffirms her threat should anything happen to Carolyn or anyone else because of Willie. Downstairs, Willie scares Carolyn and doesn't back down. Elizabeth stops it. Act III Elizabeth orders Willie to leave Carolyn alone or she'll call the police. Alone, Willie and Jason confront each other. McGuire orders him to stay clear of Carolyn and Victoria. Willie implies he has goods on McGuire, who continues to scold him for nearly blowing the deal. Act IV Carolyn is upset that Willie is allowed to stay and implies that Jason has a hold on Elizabeth, even after she says she owes McGuire a favor for being comforting after Paul left. She promises to find out the truth. Willie and Jason talk about the Collins wealth. Willie admires Jeremiah's portrait above the fireplace, and David, who comes into the drawing room, announces he was his great-great-grandfather. Jason has to go into town, but Willie remains behind. David tells him that Jeremiah founded the town and that Josette haunts the Old House. David shows Willie the portrait of Barnabas Collins, who died in England with his family heirloom ruby ring. They speak of the jewelery and David brags about their money. Carolyn scolds David, for whom Victoria is eternally searching. Alone, Willie is sick of waiting for the money Jason's promising as he admires Barnabas' portrait. Willie needs a drink, so he departs. A heartbeat is heard coming from Barnabas' portrait, the eyes of which begin to glow. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * James Hall as Willie Loomis * David Henesy as David Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 203. * This episode marks the first mention of Barnabas Collins. * Actor James Hall makes his final appearance as Willie Loomis, he will be replaced by John Karlen in the next episode * The glowing eyes of Barnabas's portrait, seen at the end of the episode, is inspired by 1931 film version of starring Bela Lugosi. Story * Barnabas's portrait hangs in the Collinwood foyer. This is the first time it's referenced within the narrative, but the implication is that it's always been there. It would certainly be a little coincidental if someone had decided to rehang it there days before Barnabas' unexpected arrival. * David claims that Jeremiah is his great-great-grandfather; although this was the original continuity at the time, this fact would be retroactively changed in later storylines. David's great-great-grandfather would actually be Daniel Collins. * David also claims that Jeremiah founded Collinsport. Again, this would prove to be untrue as the series evolved. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Willie: Getting his hands on jewelry like that in Barnabas's portrait. ** This is first time we hear the internal thoughts of a character. This storytelling device will feature regularly in the series from now on. * TIMELINE: Day 55 takes place. It was last night when Carolyn pulled a gun on Willie. Bloopers and continuity errors * It is said that Barnabas is wearing a ruby ring in the portrait, however this will be changed to a black onyx ring later. * When Carolyn walks to the desk with the gun, the actor's marks on the floor are visible. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 205 on the IMDb The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 2050205